howtomakepaperairplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
OrigamiAirEnterprises
OrigamiAirEnterprises '''(often abbreviated '''OAE) is a paper airplane manufacturer run by OrigamiAirEnforcer. OrigamiAirEnterprises has designed a multitude of paper airplanes, helicopters, and multi-purpose pods too. Instructions for most listed aircraft are available here. 'Designs' '"Fighter" Aircraft' *F3-1P Omniwing *F3-1V Super Omniwing *F3-1Y OmniScimitar *F3-1Z Turbo Omniwing *F3-1A2 Turbo OmniScimitar *F3-1B2 SkyOmniwing *F3-1C2 SkyOmniScimitar *F3-1D2 OmniStreak *F3-1E2 Turbo OmniStreak *XF3-5G *F5U-7 Pancake *TF7-1 Eaglet *TF8-1 Mentor *F63-2 StratoCobra *F65-1 Hammerhead *F82-1 Wolf *F84-1 Bear *F85-1 Skystreak *TF85-1 Cadet *F93-1 Tracker *F105-1 Destroyer Dart II *F115-1 Simple Skystreak *TF115-1 Apprentice *F122-1 Rapier II *F125-1 OmniDelta *UF131-1 Arrow *F134-1 Hyperceptor *F135-1 Stratojagger *F137-1 Super Dart II/StratoDart *DCF137-1 Courier Dart *F140-1 Phantom *F142-1 Stratohawk *F172-1 Skyknight *F180-1 Thunderjet *F192-1 Charger *F196-1 Skyray *F198-1 Lightning *F199-1 Demon *F200-1 Skydragon *F201-1 Stratojet *UF203-1 Starfire *UF204-1 Scimitar *F205-1 Super OmniDelta *F206-1 Viper *F209-1 Comet *F210-1 Dagger *F211-1 Panther *F216-1 Black Widow *F217-1 Strike OmniDelta *F220-1 Manta *F220-2 Turbo Manta *UF225-1 Turbo Skystreak *TF225-1 Turbo Cadet *F227-1 Stratoceptor *F230-1 StratoHammerhead *F231-1 Skylancer *F236-1 Swift *F240-1 Starcruiser *F241-1 Super Shark *F250-1 UltraDelta *F251-1 Super Lightning *F253-1 HyperSwift *F258-1 Simple Omniwing *F258-2 Simple OmniScimitar *F258-3 Simple SkyOmniwing *XF260-1 *F266-1 StratoEagle *F266-2 Super StratoEagle *F266-3 Turbo StratoEagle *F266-4 UltraStratoEagle *YF270-1 *F271-1 Sparrowhawk *F291-1 Vanguard *F292-1 Vulcan *F292-2 Super Vulcan *F292-3 SkyVulcan *F292-4 StratoVulcan *F292-5 Turbo Vulcan *F292-6 AeroVulcan *F292-7 Super StratoVulcan *F292-8 Simple Vulcan *F292-9 HyperVulcan *F292-10 UltraVulcan *F292-11 ThunderVulcan *F292-12 Turbo StratoVulcan *F292-13 Simple UltraVulcan *F292-14 Turbo UltraVulcan *F292-15 Super ThunderVulcan *F292-16 UltraStatoVulcan *F292-17 AstroVulcan *F292-18 HelioVulcan *F292-19 CosmoVulcan *F292-20 MetaVulcan *XF293-1 *F294-1 Warhawk *F297-1 Turbo Dagger *F300-1 Ultraceptor *F300-2 Turbo Ultraceptor *F303-1 UltraSabre *F303-2 StarSabre *F303-3 Turbo UltraSabre *F304-1 StarVulcan *YF304-2 *YF306-1 *XF307-1 *YF308-1 *XF309-1 *F310-1 Simple Warhawk *F312-1 AeroDelta *XF313-1 *XF317-1 *F318-1 Super Stratojagger *XF318-2 *XF321-1 Sabretooth *F322-1 Rattlesnake *F336-1 StratoDagger '"Attack"' Aircraft *A1-1 (formerly F76-1) Skyraider *A2-1 (formerly F31-1) Spectre *A2-5 SkySpectre *A2-6 Super Spectre *A2-7 Strike Spectre *A2-8 StratoSpectre *A2-9 HyperSpectre *A2-10 StarSpectre *A2-11 UltraSpectre *A2-12 Simple Spectre *A2-13 Turbo Spectre *A2-14 ThunderSpectre *A2-15 Super StratoSpectre *A2-16 AeroSpectre *XTA2-17 *A4-2 Twin Shark *A6-1 Buzzard *A7-1 Kingfisher *A9-1 (formerly F9-1) Owl II *A13-1 Bobcat *A14-1 Ghost *A20-1 Skyhunter *A25-1 Skylark *A26-1 Invader *A29-1 Tigershark *A38-1 Raven *A39-1 Python *EA45-1 Mohawk *A49-1 Strike Owl *A50-1 Chimera *A53-1 Eagle *A54-1 Banshee *A55-1 Fury *A62-1 Shriek *A65-1 Super Hammerhead *A68-1 Skywarrior *A72-1 Thunderbolt *A73-1 Super Owl *A73-2 Killer Owl *A73-3 SkyOwl *A73-4 Turbo Owl *A74-1 Tiger *A75-1 Skycruiser *A77-1 Leopard *A91-1 Falcon *A94-1 Skyrocket *A95-1 Shooting Star *A97-1 Intruder *A101-1 Ghoul *A103-1 Thunderbird *A105-1 Simple Skyrocket *A106-1 Harrier *A106-2 Super Harrier *A106-3 Strike Harrier *A106-4 StratoHarrier *A107-1 Super Kingfisher *A108-1 Super Tigershark *A109-1 SkyShark *A110-1 Starjet *XA110-2 Super Starjet *A113-1 Starstriker *A113-2 Super Starstriker *A115-1 Strike Hammerhead *A116-1 Starhawk *YA116-2 Seahawk *A126-1 Havoc *A128-1 Vigilante *A129-1 Marauder *A156-1 StarVigilante *A162-1 Thunderwarrior *A162-2 Super Thunderwarrior *TA164-1 SkyCub *YTA164-2 *A165-1 SkyHammerhead *UA165-1 SkyCharger *A166-1 Super Starhawk *A166-2 StarTracker *A172-1 Super Skyraider *A187-1 Turbo Ghost *A190-1 Vengeance *A190-2 StratoVengeance *A190-3 AeroVengeance *A190-4 UltraVengeance *A192-1 Stratowarrior '"Drone" Aircraft' *D132-1 Scout *D133-1 Skynaut *D134-1 Tomahawk *D135-1 Hornet *D136-1 Pioneer *D138-1 Condor *D139-1 Wasp *YD140-1 *YD141-1 *YD142-1 *D144-1 Mosquito *D146-1 Dragonfly *D146-2 Dragonfly *XD147-1 *D148-1 Albatross *D154-1 Hawk *D158-1 Stinger *D159-1 Javelin *D160-1 Cardinal *D164-1 Jayhawk *D166-1 Orion *D168-1 Ranger *D170-1 Super Tomahawk *D172-1 Moth *D174-1 Super Hornet *D175-1 Skybolt *HD177-1 Hoverfly *HD179-1 Hurricane *D180-1 Super Orion *D181-1 Dragon *XD185-1 *D186-1 Manx *D186-2 Super Manx *D187-1 Voyager *D187-2 Super Voyager *XD190-1 *D194-1 Gnat *YD194-2 *XHD199-1 *D200-1 Sparrow *D203-1 Ascender *D205-1 Strike Hornet *D210-1 SkyOrion *D211-1 Gemini *D215-1 Super Cardinal *XD221-1 *D222-1 SkyVoyager *HD227-1 Tornado *D228-1 SkyManx *D228-2 Super SkyManx *D230-1 SkyHornet *HD231-1 Whirlwind *D232-1 StratoDragon *D233-1 Simple Voyager *XD234-1 *YD236-1 Super Moth *D239-1 AeroHornet *D241-1 StarVoyager *D250-1 Starship *XD250-2 *D251-1 Explorer *D251-2 Turbo Explorer *D252-1 Locust *D254-1 SkyGnat *D258-1 Mite *XD260-1 *XD261-1 *XD262-1 *XD263-1 *XD264-1 *D265-1 StratoBolt *XD266-1 *XD267-1 *XD268-1 *XD268-2 *D269-1 StarDragon *D269-2 Simple StarDragon *XD270-1 *XD271-1 *XD273-1 Trident *HD274-1 Cyclone *D275-1 Serpent *D275-2 UltraSerpent *XD276-1 *XD278-1 *XD279-1 *D280-1 Super SkyHornet *XD281-1 *XD282-1 *XD283-1 *D284-1 Raptor *XD285-1 *D286-1 SkyLocust *D286-2 Super SkyLocust *XD287-1 *D288-1 StratoGnat *D288-2 StratoMite *XD289-1 *XD290-1 *XD291-1 *XD292-1 *D293-1 Turbo StratoDragon *D293-2 UltraStratoDragon *D294-1 Super SkyGnat *D294-2 SkyMite *XD295-1 *XD296-1 *D297-1 Turbo Serpent *D298-1 Super StratoBolt *XD299-1 *XD300-1 *XD301-1 *D303-1 SkyRanger *D304-1 AeroLightning *D305-1 Super Starship *XD306-1 *XD307-1 *D309-1 StarCardinal *D311-1 AeroCruiser *D312-1 Super Skynaut *D313-1 Meteor *D314-1 StarComet *XD315-1 *D316-1 StratoCruiser *D316-2 Super StratoCruiser *YD317-1 *XD318-1 *YD319-1 *XD320-1 *D321-1 Turbo SkyHornet *XD322-1 *D323-1 StratoCardinal *D324-1 StratoStinger *D325-1 SkyMosquito *XD326-1 *XD327-1 *XD328-1 *D329-1 StratoJavelin *D330-1 Turbo AeroCruiser *D333-1 Super StratoCardinal *D333-2 Simple StratoCardinal *D334-1 Super StratoStinger *D336-1 Turbo StratoCruiser *D336-2 UltraStratoCruiser *D338-1 StratoSerpent *D339-1 Lancer *D340-1 Super Scout *D341-1 Simple Lancer *D347-1 Simple SkyRanger *D356-1 StarJavelin *D360-1 Beagle *D361-1 Simple SkyMosquito *D365-1 Traveler *D365-2 Super Traveler *D365-3 SkyTraveler *D366-1 Asteroid *D366-2 Turbo Asteroid '"Research" Aircraft' *X5-1 Research Dart *X61-1 Vortex *X64-1 Scorpion *X67-1 Turbo Tracker 'Other' *Electronic warfare tail *Multipurpose underwing pylon (MUP I) *Multipurpose underwing pylon (MUP II) *M16-1 Multipurpose low-drag pod *XM19-1 (SAM I) *Catapult Launch System (CLS) *XM20-1 (AGM I) *XM21-1 (UARP I) *XM22-1 *M23-1 (TALON) *YM25-1 (AUAR I) *YM26-1 (SMP I) *XM27-1 (SDP I) *XM28-1 *XM29-1 *XM30-1 *XML2-1 (BGM I) *Multipurpose additional surfaces (MAS I) Gallery OAE F3-1P Omniwing.JPG|F3-1P Omniwing OAE F3-1V Super Omniwing.jpg|F3-1V Super Omniwing OAE F3-1Y OmniScimitar.JPG|F3-1Y OmniScimitar OAE F3-1Z Turbo Omniwing.JPG|F3-1Z Turbo Omniwing OAE F3-1A2 Turbo OmniScimitar.JPG|F3-1A2 Turbo OmniScimitar OAE F5U-7 Pancake.jpg|F5U-7 Pancake OAE TF7-1 Eaglet.JPG|TF7-1 Eaglet OAE TF8-1 Mentor.JPG|TF8-1 Mentor OAE A9-1 Owl II.jpg|F9-1 (now A9-1) Owl II OAE F85-1 Skystreak.jpg|F85-1 Skystreak OAE TF85-1 Cadet.JPG|TF85-1 Cadet OAE TF115-1 Apprentice.JPG|TF115-1 Apprentice OAE F137-1 Super Dart II.JPG|F137-1 Super Dart II OAE F198-1 Lightning.JPG|F198-1 Lightning OAE F206-1 Viper.JPG|F206-1 Viper OAE TF225-1 Turbo Cadet.JPG|TF225-1 Turbo Cadet OAE UF225-1 Turbo Skystreak.JPG|UF225-1 Turbo Skystreak OAE F250-1 UltraDelta.JPG|F250-1 UltraDelta OAE F251-1 Super Lightning.JPG|F251-1 Super Lightning OAE F253-1 HyperSwift.JPG|F253-1 HyperSwift OAE F258-1 Simple Omniwing.JPG|F258-1 Simple Omniwing OAE F266-1 StratoEagle.JPG|F266-1 StratoEagle OAE F266-2 Super StratoEagle.JPG|F266-2 Super StratoEagle OAE F266-3 Turbo StratoEagle.JPG|F266-3 Turbo StratoEagle OAE F271-1 Sparrowhawk.JPG|F271-1 Sparrowhawk OAE F291-1 Vanguard.JPG|F291-1 Vanguard OAE F292-1 Vulcan.JPG|F292-1 Vulcan OAE F292-2 Super Vulcan.JPG|F292-2 Super Vulcan OAE F292-3 SkyVulcan.JPG|F292-3 SkyVulcan OAE F292-4 StratoVulcan with MUP IIs and YM25-1s.JPG|F292-4 StratoVulcan with MUP II system and and two YM25-1s OAE F292-5 Turbo Vulcan.JPG|F292-5 Turbo Vulcan OAE F292-6 AeroVulcan.JPG|F292-6 AeroVulcan OAE F292-8 Simple Vulcan.JPG|F292-8 Simple Vulcan OAE F292-9 HyperVulcan.JPG|F292-9 HyperVulcan OAE F292-10 UltraVulcan.JPG|F292-10 UltraVulcan OAE F294-1 Warhawk.JPG|F294-1 Warhawk OAE F297-1 Turbo Dagger.JPG|F297-1 Turbo Dagger OAE A2-13 Turbo Spectre.JPG|A2-13 Turbo Spectre OAE A2-16 AeroSpectre.JPG|A2-16 AeroSpectre OAE A38-1 Raven.JPG|A38-1 Raven OAE A62-1 Shriek.JPG|A62-1 Shriek OAE A68-1 Skywarrior.JPG|A68-1 Skywarrior OAE A73-4 Turbo Owl.JPG|A73-4 Turbo Owl OAE A77-1 Leopard.jpg|A77-1 Leopard OAE A97-1 Intruder.JPG|A97-1 Intruder OAE A101-1 Ghoul.JPG|A101-1 Ghoul OAE A106-1 Harrier.JPG|A106-1 Harrier OAE A106-4 StratoHarrier.JPG|A106-4 StratoHarrier OAE A108-1 Super Tigershark.JPG|A108-1 Super Tigershark OAE A110-1 Starjet.JPG|A110-1 Starjet OAE A110-1R Starjet.jpg|A110-1R Starjet OAE A116-1 Starhawk.JPG|A116-1 Starhawk OAE A116-1 Starhawk M16-1 Pods.JPG|An A116-1 with two low drag multipurpose pods hung under its wings OAE YA116-2 Seahawk A.JPG|YA116-2 Seahawk OAE YA116-2 Seahawk B.JPG|An YA116-2 Seahawk with its wings folded OAE A126-1 Havoc.JPG|A126-1 Havoc OAE A128-1 Vigilante.JPG|A128-1 Vigilante OAE A129-1 Marauder.JPG|A129-1 Marauder OAE A162-1 Thunderwarrior.JPG|A162-1 Thunderwarrior OAE TA164-1 SkyCub.JPG|TA164-1 SkyCub OAE A165-1 SkyHammerhead.JPG|A165-1 SkyHammerhead OAE A172-1 Super Skyraider.JPG|A172-1 Super Skyraider OAE A190-1 Vengeance.JPG|A190-1 Vengeance OAE A190-2 StratoVengeance.JPG|A190-2 StratoVengeance OAE A192-1 Stratowarrior.JPG|A192-1 Stratowarrior OAE D132-1 Scout.jpg|D132-1 Scout OAE D135-1 Hornet.jpg|D135-1 Hornet OAE D139-1 Wasp.JPG|D139-1 Wasp OAE XD147-1.JPG|XD147-1 OAE D158-1 Stinger.JPG|D158-1 Stinger OAE D174-1 Super Hornet.jpg|D174-1 Super Hornet OAE D186-1 Manx.JPG|D186-1 Manx OAE D186-2 Super Manx.JPG|D186-2 Super Manx OAE D187-1 Voyager.JPG|D187-1 Voyager OAE D187-2 Super Voyager.JPG|D187-2 Super Voyager OAE XD190-1 A.jpg|The XD190-1 with its wings unswept OAE XD190-1 B.jpg|The XD190-1 with its wings swept OAE D194-1 Gnat.JPG|D194-1 Gnat OAE YD194-2.JPG|YD194-2 OAE D203-1 Ascender.JPG|D203-1 Ascender OAE D205-1 Strike Hornet.JPG|D205-1 Strike Hornet OAE D228-2 Super SkyManx.JPG|D228-2 Super SkyManx OAE XD234-1.JPG|XD234-1 OAE D241-1 StarVoyager.JPG|D241-1 StarVoyager OAE D251-1 Explorer.JPG|D251-1 Explorer OAE D254-1 SkyGnat.JPG|D254-1 SkyGnat OAE D258-1 Mite.JPG|D258-1 Mite OAE D265-1 StratoBolt.jpg|D265-1 StratoBolt OAE D269-1 StarDragon.JPG|D269-1 StarDragon OAE D269-2 Simple StarDragon.JPG|D269-2 Simple StarDragon OAE HD274-1 Cyclone.JPG|HD274-1 Cyclone OAE D275-1 Serpent.JPG|D275-1 Serpent OAE D280-1 Super SkyHornet.JPG|D280-1 Super SkyHornet OAE D286-1 SkyLocust.JPG|D286-1 SkyLocust OAE D293-1 Turbo StratoDragon.JPG|D293-1 Turbo StratoDragon OAE D298-1 Super StratoBolt.JPG|D298-1 Super StratoBolt OAE D303-1 SkyRanger.JPG|D303-1 SkyRanger OAE D304-1 AeroLightning.JPG|D304-1 AeroLightning OAE D311-1 AeroCruiser.JPG|D311-1 AeroCruiser OAE D312-1 Super Skynaut.JPG|D312-1 Super Skynaut OAE D316-2 Super StratoCruiser.JPG|D316-2 Super StratoCruiser OAE D323-1 StratoCardinal.JPG|D323-1 StratoCardinal Category:Racing Teams Category:OrigamiAirEnterprises